iCharity
by alwaysthinkingofyou
Summary: OneShot. "The third kiss helped natural disaster relief efforts." 'Good-doer' Sam finds ways to make the world a better place - all of which including stealing a few kisses from Freddie. SamFreddie.


**Nothing is mine.**

**First story. Please be gentle!**

**What:** iCharity  
**Who:** Sam and Freddie  
**When:** Set after 'iKiss.'  
**Where:** Seattle, Washington  
**Why:** Everyone else is doing it—might as well join the crowd.

--

The first kiss helped save iCarly.

"Lean," Sam said in 'duh' tone.

Freddie leaned in slowly and touched Sam's lips with his.

It was like nothing she'd ever experienced. After years of loathing the dorky tech-geek, she was sure his lips would be chapped, uncared for and far from pleasant. But it was quite the opposite. His lips were warm and softer than she'd ever thought possible. In that moment, she was sure she'd never again experience a kiss like this.

And that thought made her heart drop.

"I hate you," Freddie said with a smile.

"I hate you too," Sam replied, still dazed.

When she got back to the studio, Carly had already finished the show on her own.

"How'd it go?" Carly asked.

"Fine," Sam answered. "He'll be back in school tomorrow."

Carly sighed in relief. "That was a really great thing you did, Sam." She walked over to her best friend and put her arm around her. "You saved iCarly!" she said cheerfully. "Where would we be without Freddie?"

Sam nodded in agreement. "Yay me!" she said with a smile.

After all, what would the web world do without the two goofy girls doing silly stuff on the internet?

--

The second kiss was for world peace.

"Peace and love, everyone!" Sam announced as she walked into school. She wore a colorful t-shirt that read "Peace - Back by Popular Demand" with bright pink skinny jeans. A purple scarf designed with Peace Signs hung around her neck. She had her blonde locks pulled up in a ponytail so she could show off her matching Peace Sign earrings.

"Sam?" Carly looked her up and down, astonished. "What's all this?"

"I've decided to be a lover, not a fighter," Sam announced. "The world needs love. And peace. Peace and love!"

"Well, yeah, but… You're always fighting! You usually encourage fighting!" Carly reminded her.

Sam shook her head. "That's when I was young and naïve."

"That was yesterday! You were young and naïve yesterday!"

"Carly!" Sam looked at her in shock and pressed her right hand to her chest. "Do you want me to go back to being that foolish, violent girl I used to be? I thought this was a good change for me." She batted her eyelashes and frowned innocently.

"Well…" Carly nodded her head. "Yeah. I guess this is a good change. But just don't change too much," she warned.

Sam threw her arms around Carly. "Oh, yes! Peace and love for the whole world!" She gave Carly a friendly peck on each cheek. "Oh, just imagine if the whole world were like this. Peace and love for everyone!"

"Yeah! Peace and love!" Gibby exclaimed. He gave Sam thumbs-up and winked at her.

"Put a sock in it, Gibby!" Sam snapped.

"Sam," Carly scolded.

"Hey, you said not to change too much." Sam shrugged.

Just then, Freddie came walking toward the two girls. "Hey guys!" he greeted, waving at them.

"Oh Freddie!" Sam closed the remaining space between them and hugged him tightly. "Peace and love!"

"What?" Freddie tensed under her embrace, ready the pain that was sure to come.

"Peace and love," Sam repeated for the thousandth time that day. "I have decided to change my ways. The world needs not violence, but love. Peace and love!"

"Since when do you care about peace? Or love? Or the world?" Freddie stared at her incredulously.

"Since yesterday," Sam replied flatly. "Come with me; we must spread the love! Peace and love!" She tugged Freddie by the arm and led him through the hallway. Once she was sure no one was watching, she turned and quickly pecked him on the lips. "Peace and love," she said. She then ran off to hug some other people.

Freddie stared after her in shock, absentmindedly touching his tingling lips.

--

The third kiss helped natural disaster relief efforts.

"Freddie!" Sam called. She raised her index finger and signaled for him to come over.

She had volunteered for a natural disaster relief carnival at the park and, to her luck, she was assigned the kissing booth.

Freddie walked cautiously over to her, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Yeah?"

"I got here a little late, thanks to my mom, and I need you to start things off." Sam puckered her lips. "Hurry, kiss me." She worked to keep her voice even.

"Uh…" Freddie stared at her incredulously. "A-are you s-serious?" he stammered. He could feel the heat tickle his neck and ears.

Sam did her best to seem nonchalant. "Yeah. We've done it before. It's no big deal. Just to kick things off. It's for charity." She smiled at him. "Peace. And. Love."

Freddie nodded once and cleared his throat nervously. "Uh, right." He slowly leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. Had it not been so strong, his nerves might have prevented him from noticing the shock that he felt when his lips made contact with hers.

And then, all too soon, it was over.

Sam smiled. "Thanks." She looked up to see some guys standing behind Freddie, waiting for their turn to be kissed. Determined to keep up appearances, Sam stood straight and shouted, "Next!"

Freddie walked away, a faint smile on his face.

--

The fourth kiss was to cheer up less fortunate orphans.

"Why am I here?" Freddie muttered to Sam. They were standing in the park once again, staring down at ten little kids who sat cross-legged on the grass.

Sam shrugged. "Carly was busy." She glanced at him. "And it's for charity. Peace and love," she reminded him.

Freddie nodded to himself. "Right," he mumbled.

"Well," Sam began, "I'm Samantha. This here is Fredward–" she did her best not to laugh at the name. "We're here to –"

"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" a little girl asked while raising her hand.

Sam and Freddie exchanged glances and shook their heads violently. "No! Of course not!"

"You guys make a cute couple," another girl said, ignoring their previous answer.

"Do you guys kiss?" A little boy scrunched up his nose.

The first girl gasped. "Do you?" she asked. "Can you kiss right now? Please?" She laced her hands together and placed them under her chin. She stuck out bottom lip in a pleading manner.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other nervously.

"It's for charity," Freddie muttered.

Sam nodded. "Peace and love." She took half a step toward him and connected her lips with his. The kids all applauded and she stepped back quickly. She looked down and forced back the smile that was fighting its way to her lips.

Freddie shook his head, dazed. It seemed all he was doing lately was locking lips with Sam.

--

It was not clear what the fifth and last kiss was for. Technically, it had nothing to do with feeding the homeless. But it happened.

Sam stacked the last container of meatballs on the street and looked in front of her. Smelly, rude hobos covered the sidewalk before her; some were passed out, some shot her mean, cynical looks. But in a she deserved them – years of making fun their long, dirty beards seemed to be coming back to bite her in the –

"Sam!"

Sam turned around and saw Freddie waving at her from the other side of the street. She started to smile, but caught herself just in time. She waved him over, turning her attention back to the homeless people on the sidewalk.

"What are you doing?" Freddie asked when he reached her.

Sam shrugged. "This is the leftover meat from our last iCarly show," she said. "It's been sitting in Carly's fridge and she told me to come give it to these guys." She sighed.

Freddie raised an eyebrow. "And you don't want to? What about the new 'Philanthropist Sam,' and all that 'It's for charity,' and –"

"Peace and love," Sam finished for him. "I know." She sighed again. She bent down and opened one of the containers. She grabbed a meatball and raised her hand, ready to throw it at the nearest hobo, when Freddie caught her arm.

"Sam," he chided. "You can't throw it at them."

"Why the heck not?" Sam barked. "I'm wasting all this perfectly good meat on them! These bums are lucky I'm giving it all to them, instead of eating it myself and –"

"Sam."

"Okay, I was planning on saving a container or two –"

"Sam."

"But that's pretty dang charitable if you ask me! You know how much I love spherical meat! You _know _it –"

"Sam."

"What?"

"Why are you doing all this if you don't want to?" Freddie asked.

"Because…" Sam groaned. "Because of you! Because I like your kisses!" she blurted.

Freddie stared at her in shock. "W-what?"

"I still hate you," she stated flatly. "I just… think you're a good kisser." She glanced down at her feet. "For a dork."

Freddie smiled. "You became a humanitarian just so you could kiss me?" He looked at her in wonder. He couldn't believe a girl would go through all that just for a kiss from him. He was flattered.

Sam nodded once, refusing to look him in the eye.

"But…" Freddie glanced at the hobos. "_This _had nothing to do with kissing me. You didn't even know I'd be here. Why did you agree to this?"

"I had to keep up appearances," Sam answered with a shrug. "And I guess… I kinda developed a con-sushi-ous."

"You mean a _conscience_ –?"

"Yeah, _that_!" Sam shot him a pointed look. "So now I'm stuck playing dodge ball with meatballs and smelly dudes who hate me. Hooray."

"Well, I wish I could help, but I've gotta go pick up some things from the store." Freddie looked at her apologetically. "I'll see ya later." He stepped forward and kissed her softly. "And by the way, you're a pretty good kisser yourself." With that, ran across the street and turned to the direction of the grocery store.

Sam smiled at the familiar tingly feeling on her lips. She looked down at the crushed meatball in her hand shoved it back in the container. She looked back up at the homeless people.

"Hey," she called, "you guys want some food? There's plenty here." With a nod, she crossed the street and made her way to her house, trying very hard not to think.

Ah, that's right. The fifth and last kiss saved the homeless from being hit in the face with spheres of meat.

--

**A little nervous. Again, please be gentle! Review, please!**


End file.
